Closing One More Door
by Onyx Obsidian
Summary: She thought he wasn't there to hear, but he was. What happens when he is?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Enjoy!**

Dr. Temperance Brennan was in her office, working late. Again. This was normal for her these days. Once, not long ago, she'd be at a bar with her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth, celebrating the closing of a case. But, those days were over. Booth had Hannah to celebrate with now. And, unlike her celebrations with him, which consisted of alcohol and a discussion that related to their case, she knew Booth and Hannah's celebrations were nothing like that.

Brennan was alone again. It was no big deal when she was younger. But, she had gotten used to having people around her now. Friends who she knew would do almost anything for her. They had proved that time and time again. Family that she was slowly letting back into her life. She couldn't blame any of them though. Life continued. People evolved. Things changed. Nothing, no matter how much you want them to, stays the same.

Therefore, after much thinking, she was seriously considering accepting one of the many job offers she received. Almost every university was offering her a position, trying to outdo the others and the Jeffersonian to have her work for them. With the people around her moving on, she thought it was time for her to do so as well. Take the chance for a fresh start. Go somewhere where people had heard of her but didn't really know her.

Hearing a knock on her door, she looked up to see Angela standing there, with Hodgins, Cam and Wendell behind her. "Hey, Sweetie. We're going for drinks at the Founding Fathers tonight. Do you wanna come with us?" She asked.

"I believe I would enjoy that." Brennan replied. The others looked shocked at this. Brennan rarely went anywhere these days. "If you could wait for one moment, however, I have one other piece of business to deal with first." She pulled a manilla envelope out of her desk drawer, signed the papers inside and sealed it. Walking over to Cam, she handed her the envelope. At Cam's look of confusion, Brennan explained. "Dr. Saroyan, I formally tender my 30 day resignation. I have decided to leave the Jeffersonian at the beginning of next month."

Cam gave her a sad smile. "While I don't really want to do this," she took a deep breath, "Dr. Brennan, I accept your resignation, effective at the beginning of next month."

"Thank you, Dr. Saroyan." Brennan said. "And before you ask, I am certain about this. I feel it's time for me to move on." she added. "Now, how about those drinks?"

* * *

Brennan decided to take a taxi to the restaurant instead of driving in case she wasn't okay to drive later. Angela rode with her, asking questions and questioning Bren's sanity. "Sweetie, are you sure about this? I mean, this doesn't seem a little nuts to you?"

"Absolutely not, Angela. Everyone's moving forward in life, and I feel like I'm standing still sometimes and other times like I'm going in reverse. It's time I started moving forward as well, and that includes leaving the Jeffersonian. I've gone as far there as I'm going to go." With that, she turned to look out the window.

Angela frowned. Brennan wasn't herself. She knew that something had happened in Bren's life recently, something big, but didn't know what. It had to be something big, but not a good thing, if Brennan was leaving.

'Well, I have a month to get to the bottom of it.' she thought to herself.

* * *

Entering the Founding Fathers, the group walked toward a table where Sweets was waiting. Cam had him go ahead of everyone to save a table.

"Hey, guys. Check it out. They're having a piano night. It's kind of like karaoke, so I'm signing up." he said, making the group laugh. "Anyone want to sign up with me? There's a 2 song maximum limit."

"I will, Sweets. For the 2 songs." Brennan said, shocking everyone again. They hadn't expected that. The last time she sang in public, Booth was shot by Pam Noonan.

"Alright, Dr. Brennan. Anyone else?" he asked. When everyone else shook their heads in the negative, he went to sign himself and Dr. Brennan up. As he did, Brennan went to order the drinks. He got back to the table at the same time as her. He had a song book in his hands.

"Would you like to look through the song list?" he asked her.

"No, thank you, Sweets. I already know what I'm doing. My songs aren't in the book." she answered.

* * *

After about an hour of other performers, it was Brennan's turn. It was time to show a whole other side of herself. The group already knew she could sing from her short performance at the Checkerbox a few years ago. What nobody seemed to remember, or notice, is that behind the logical scientist was a woman who was once a normal teenage girl, who spent her time listening to normal teenage music in the 80's.

With that thought, she took a deep breath and took the stage. "Hello. I'd like to dedicate this song to a very special man, even though he is not here."

* * *

If only that were true. For sitting in the back, in a darkened corner, was Special Agent Seeley Booth, and his girlfriend, Hannah.

* * *

**Hi, everyone. Really hope you enjoyed this so far. Will have the next chapter up in a few days. Please review and tell me what you thought. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited. I am so glad you all are enjoying this far.**

**Forgot to mention this takes place after the Lauren Eames case.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Seeley Booth was miserable. There was. No denying that. Not even to himself. And the worst part? He knew why, and still did nothing to fix it. And the main cause for his misery was currently sitting across from him, talking about some story that he could care less about. Hannah was going on and on about some corrupt politician she was investigating. Booth was trying to listen, but he couldn't help drift off into thinking about Bones.

He knew that Bones was hurting, despite her outward showing of being okay. He didn't spend much time with her anymore, except on cases, and he hated that. But, he looked at her sometimes, and couldn't help but feel anger. Anger at making him fall for her, even if it wasn't her fault. Anger at her rejecting him that night. Anger at her for running off to the Maluku Islands. Anger at her for not wrting to him while they were apart. Anger for looking better than he remembered. And anger for those words that night in the rain during the Eames case.

Booth couldn't get that night out of his mind. Getting to her in time to save her from being run over. The way she looked dripping wet. The words that seemed to come so easily to her. Then, telling her that Hannah wasn't a consulation prize and seeing the heartbreak in her eyes. When he dropped her off at her apartment, and seeing that she had put her walls back up was crushing him.

He knew that she needed time to process things. Bones couldn't be rushed emotionally. After everything she had gone through in her younger years, Bones never rushed into anything. She often treated real life situations like they were bones. She had to thoroughly examine it from every angle and find out what happened. He was painfully aware that he should have given her time.

Looking back on that night outside the Hoover, he recalled the hurt in her eyes when he informed her he had to move on. Then, when they met up again after all that time, the hope in her eyes when she turned around and saw him. That was one of the only times he had seen Bones so happy. Then, the split second disappointment when he told her about Hannah. Just a quick flash before she cleared all emotion from her face. He pretended not to notice, but he did.

Then, as if summoned by his thoughts, a picture of Bones appeared in his mind. Her dark hair. Her big blue eyes. Her bright smile. Her luscious body. Oh, he had noticed. Booth would be blind not to notice her body. As appealing as her body was, though, it was her mind and heart that amazed him. He had seen Bones' mind move at rapid speeds, and she always blew him away. Even after knowing her all this time, her speedy thinking amazed him. For example, when they were solving the murder of Charlie Sanders. Accidentally leaning on and breaking her pencil, she figured out how he died in an instant.

Her heart, that she claimed wasn't as open as others, was just as open and caring as anybodys. In her own unique way, Bones' heart was bigger. The reverence with which she treated skulls and other bones. The way she would treat her friends-as if their happiness and livelihoods were the most important things in the world. He had seen her drop everything to go to New Mexico once to help Angela. The way she would also comfort both victim's families and the suspect. She had held June Harris' daughter while she mourned her mother. She had held the hand of Kat Curtis while she cried after finding out that instead of killing her fathers' mistress, she had killed her half sister. Yeah, she had a bigger heart than she thought.

Her body was fantastic, as well. He had noticed the very first time he had seen her. He had gotten an even better view of it on Halloween a little while later when she dressed up as Wonder Woman. Booth tried not to let hed notice his gaze on her, but he couldn't look away. That became one of his biggest problems through the years. Every chance he got, he would sneak a peek at her. He told himself it was just to make sure she was alright, but he knew her being shot, shot at, kidnapped by a rogue FBI agent, stabbed, blown up and buried alive over the years, of course he kept a close eye on her.

The way she got along with Parker and Pops was a big plus, too. He saw Hannah with the both of them, and knew that they didn't particularly care for her, nor did she for them. Hannah treated Pops as if he was a piece of gum on her shoes, and Parker as if he was non-existent. He knew Hannah wasn't big on either kids or families. Neither was Bones, for that matter, but she adored Parker Pops. She tutored Parker often, helping him become more excited about school and his academic future. Of course, that wasn't just her, but all the squints. Bones also treated Pops as if he was some super power, not just Booth's grand-father.

Speaking of Bones-there she was. In the flesh. With Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Wendell. She hadn't noticed him, which he was somewhat grateful for. He couldn't believe it, but he missed the squint squad. Bones looked better than in his mind. Wearing a pair of dark jeans paired with black knee boots and a white blouse, her hair hanging loose and smiling at something Sweets said, she was angelic.

Booth groaned to himself. Who was he kidding? He needed Bones. She made his life better, and him better. He wanted Bones. Wanted to be the one who fell asleep with her at night after making love to her. Wanted to be the one she knew she could rely on no matter what. And he knew he hadn't been that person to her lately. He loved Bones. Always will. Never stopped. Hannah was a consulation prize.

He watched her for a while, and noticed a kind of sadness about her a she drank her wine. Then, after a few other people, he watched as she took the stage.

"Hello. This is dedicated to a very special man, even though he's not here."

She then started singing. And blew him away. Again.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this as much as Ch. 1.**

**I am editing Ch. 3 and should have it up in a few days. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Still own nothing. **

**Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Brennan sat patiently waiting, with a whole lot of thoughts running through her head.

'I'm gonna miss this place. And these people. Angela-my best friend I've ever had, behind Booth. Hodgins-a close friend after that Gravedigger incident. Cam-more of my friend than my boss. Sweets-nice kid. Wendell-not that I'd admit this out loud, but my favorite intern.'

'I know I'm gonna miss Booth. There's no denying that. But, he's moved on, and happy now. It's for the best.'

'I tried to like Hannah, but-I just can't. My relationship with Booth was fine-if a bit delicate-until she came swooping in. I really don't like her, and will bd glad not to see her all the time.'

'Parker. Pops. Caroline. Even Rebecca. I'll keep in touch with them. I'm still close to Parker even though Booth has essentially dumped me. I still go visit Pops. I'll send him care packages often. Rebecca has become a friend of sorts, as has Caroline.'

'I love Booth. I've never cared for any of my other male figures this way. But, Booth is different. I could never picture any of them in my life permanently. Not even Sully. I know Booth better than I knew any of the. So, as the saying goes-If you love someone, set them free.'

'Isn't that what I'm doing, though? Letting Booth be free to explore his relationship with Hannah by leaving?'

Before she could think any further, Sweets nudged her, indicating it was her turn.

* * *

"Hello. This is dedicated to a very special man, even though he's not here." The piano player started playing a slow song. Brennan took a deep breath.

The first time ever I saw your face

I thought the sun rose in your eyes

And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave

To the dark and the endless skies, my love

To the dark and the endless skies

And the first time ever I kissed your mouth

I felt the earth move in my hand

Llike the trembling heart of a captive bird

That was there at my command, my love

That was there at my command

And the first time ever I lay with you

I felt your heart so close to mine

And I knew our joy would fill the earth

And last till the end of time, my love

And it would last till the end of time

The first time ever I saw your face

Your face

Your face

Your face

When she was finished, Brennan smiled shyly as the Founding Fathers was filled with applause at her performance. She couldn't help laughing as she saw Angela and the others giving her a standing ovation. After another minute or so, the applause died down. She gave the piano player a nod, and took another deep breath.

"I tried this a few years ago, but it didn't end so well. So, I've decided to try it again." She said.

When the group, and Booth, heard the beginnings of 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', they were helpless to sfop the smiles and laughter.

* * *

When Booth heard the first song, he was floored. He knew Bones was singing about him, but he was still surprised. He had tears in his eyes by the end of the first verse. A fact that didn't go un-noticed by Hannah.

She knew, since Seeley told her, how Temperance felt about him. Hannah wasn't as dumb or blind as Seeley's friends or family thought. She knew, just chose to ignore, that both Parker and Hank did not like, borderline despised, her. They tried to pretend that they didn't, but she saw their faces when they thought she wasn't looking. They longed for Temperance to be there instead.

Hannah also knew that the Jeffersonian squints didn't like her. She saw them across the bar, laughing and smiling, watching Temperance with such love in their eyes and knew she would never fit. They were a very intriguing puzzle, and their puzzle was complete. There was no space left for her. And she didn't blame any of them.

She knew from the first moment, just how special Temperance Brennan really was. And through the past few months with Seeley, and all the Bones stories, and allhe stories from the squints, she was proven right. Temperance was the kind of woman that only came along once in a blue moon.

Temperance was worldly and very sophisticated, but still as naive and innocent as a child. She saw the worst of humanity, but still tried to see the good in people, too. She could love someone, yet step aside to let them try to be happy with someone else. She was the kind of woman that should hate Hannah, but tried to make friends with her. She was the woman who mattered most to Seeley, and try as she might, Hannah couldn't bring herself to not like Temperance.

With that, and the tears in Seeley's eyes during her song, Hannah knew what she had to do.

* * *

When the song was finished, Brennan made her excuses to her friends and went home. It had been a long couple of hours, days weeks, months. She was tired. She was physically, mentally and emotionally tired.

Brennan was running on empty, as the saying goes. Going to the Maluku Islands was actually very restful for her. She wasn't in a rush to catch a killer. She didn't have to push herself, or her team. She could take a break. Being out in the sun was also very relaxing to her. She came back revitalized and relaxed for the first time in a long time. Ready to get back into the swing of things, as Booth would say.

Mentally relaxed, as well. In DC, her brain rarely ever stopped or slowed down. Always solving a murder or working on something else. After a while, her thoughts were just a big mess, and she would get frustrated very easily. When she tried to think about one thing at a time, it was like opening a dam, and all these other thoughts would come spilling out. Most of them featured Booth. Even in Maluku, Booth was at the front of her thoughts. Like usual.

She had time to take a step back and re-evaluate everything. She had decided to follow her heart, which was leading her to Booth, only to have that thrown back at her over the last few months. Emotions weren't something she was used to dealing with. She kept her heart metaphorically locked away to keep from being hurt. The one person she lets in, lets see the real her, broke it, again metaphorically. She was still fairly relaxed physically and mentally, but she was emotionally drained.

Her thoughts were about to get away from her, she heard someone knocking.

* * *

**Before you guys start, I know that 'First Time Ever I Saw Your Face' came out in the 70's. I didn't know until I decided to use the song, though I am told it was popular in the 80's as well.**

**I am so sorry. I meant to update a couple days ago, but RL got in the way. You know how it goes.**

**Now-you see that box below? Just type your thoughts about this chapter in it, hit the review button, and presto! A happy author. **

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I own nothing. **

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I'm glad you guys are liking this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Booth sighed as he watched Bones leave. He had been planning to go speak to her and congratulate her on her performance. He was especially proud of her for giving 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' another try. He knew she still trouble hearing that song, so this was a big step for her.

"I'll be back, Hannah." he said, standing up.

"Alright. Where are you going?"

"Nature calls."

"I'll walk that way with you. I need to freshen up myself." she said.

Hannah was sitting in one of the stalls when she heard the voices of Angela and Cam as they entered the restroom.

"I still can't get over that." Cam said.

"I know. And not just the song, either of them, but that bomb she dropped on us earlier." Angela said.

"Right? I just..I can't believe she's leaving. I always knew this was possible, but.."

"I know. It's like losing a member of the family." Angela interrupted. "You know, I know that this situation.. it's not Hannah's fault, but part of me blames her anyway."

"Yeah. And the worst part? Hannah's actually quite nice. It's hard to not like her." Cam said.

"Yeah, it is. Brennan even likes her." Angela said with a sniffle. "Let's go. Hodgins and I will probably call it a night."

"Sounds good. Go home and crawl into bed. Sleep late. Yep, sounds good." Cam said as they walked out.

* * *

Hannah still hid in the stall, a frown on her face. Temperance was leaving? Since when, and where was she going? She was confused. She started thinking again as she washed her hands.

Did she love Seeley? Of course. Was she in love with him? No. She was just having fun, and Seeley was a lot of fun. Well, no he wasn't, actually. Seeley preferred sitting at home, drinkng beer and watching sports. She liked going out and partying. He was jeans and t-shirts. So was she, but unlike him, she enjoyed getting dressed up in fancy dresses for parties. He's dogs to her cat. He's black to her white.

Hannah enjoyed hanging out with new people, and Seeley preferred the squints. Well, Temperance only spent time with the other squints because Temperance hung out with them. Suddenly, Hannah had a big wave of guilt wash over her at that thought. Since she had moved in, Seeley had spent a great deal of time with her, not Temperance. She felt like she had just kicked someone's puppy.

'Oh, God. When I met him, he told me he had just had his heart broken. And now, Temperance had her heart broken. She's the one he talked about. Oh, God.' Hannah thought. 'It's her. She's the one he loves. And I know she loves him. She's leaving now...Oh, God."

And now, she feels like she killed said puppy.

"Well, I know what to do."

With that thought, she walked out of the bathroom, determined to take Seeley home and do the right thing.

* * *

Opening the door, Brennan wasn't surprised to see Angela and Hodgins on the other side.

"Hello." she said.

"Hey, sweetie. May we come in?"

"Yes. Please come in." Brennan said, standing aside to let them pass. "Have a seat, guys."

"Thanks, Dr. B. We promise not to stay long." Hodgins said as he and Angela sat on the sofa.

Brennan took a seat in a chair across from them. "No worries. I was just getting ready to send out a few emails. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, thanks, sweetie. We wanted to talk to you, actually." Angela said.

"Okay. What about?" Brennan asked slowly, looking between the two.

Angela looked like she was going to explode. Suddenly, she burst out "PLEASE DON'T GO!"

"What?"

"Please don't leave, Bren. You can make changes and find happiness here. In DC. With the people who love and care about you. Us. Your family. Yeah, we all started off just working together, but after all this time, we are family. And I know you haven't had the best luck with families, so you may not know this, but you don't just walk away from family. Good times. Bad times. Whatever kind of times. You lean and rely on your family. Le us help you get through this. Just..please, please, Brennan. Don't leave us." Angela said, with tears running down her face.

Hearing that, Brennan had started to cry, as well. It was true. She hadn't had a normal family growing up. Then, without even trying, she created herself a new family, and this family wanted her to stay around. They cared about her. Loved her, even. She remembered watching a movie once with Booth and Parker. The main antagonist, the Glitch, she thought, was much like her. Suddenly, she began to understand how he felt when his heart grew in size. Metaphorically, of course.

Clearing her throat, Brennan nodded. "I've been thinking about that, actually. Maybe I was too hasty in giving Cam my resignation. Perhaps I should just take some more time off. Take a trip. For relaxation, this time."

"Yes! Do that. Go on a cruise, maybe. You know..no dead people, no criminals, sun, sand. Then, come back and be Auntie Tempe to the baby." Angela said, making Brennan laugh. "Just..take some time away from Booth. A nice relaxing vacation, this time, like you said."

"I could help with that, Dr. B. I have a house in Boston, if you'd like to visit there." Hodgins said.

"You know, I don't believe I've ever been there. Three weeks starting Sunday, okay?" Brennan asked.

"I'll have it cleaned up for you. Oh, and if you email this address," he said, pulling a card out of his wallet, "a list of foods, the housekeepers will go grocery shopping before your arrival."

"Thank you. Really. For everything." Brennan said, crying once again.

"It's what family does, sweetie." Angela said. Clearing her throat, she said, "Well, we should be going. I'll call you tomorrow."

When they were at the door, Brennan surprised both of them by pulling them into a hug. It wasn't often that Brennan hugged people, but it was a comforting feeling to get one from her. They were the kind of hugs that made you feel loved.

"Goodnight, guys." Brennan said before shutting the door.

'Angela and Hodgins were right. I just need a refresher vacation. Find what Max likes to call 'my inner peace.' And I will. Just as soon as I call Cam.' Brennan thought.

Picking up her cell phone, she called Cam, resinded her resignation, requested time off instead, and went to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Booth's apartment...

Hannah followed Booth into the apartment. After setting her purse on the coffee table, she fixed herself a glass of orange juice, walked into the living room, and sat on the sofa, while Booth changed into his sweats and a t-shirt. Once he walked back into the living room, he fixed himself a scotch and sat down in his easy chair.

Hannah and Booth stared at each other for what seemed an eternity before simultaneously saying, "We need to talk."

* * *

**Another cliffie. I'm evil.**

**By the way-I'm aware that it's the 'Grinch', but Brennan may not. Just clearing that up.**

**Sorry for the wait. I got halfway through editing this chapter and then lost it. Also, with the amount of snow and ice my house is buried in, my electricity has been iffy.**

**Hope yout guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**XOXO-Onyx Obsidian**


End file.
